Checkmate
by Wraith the Destroyer
Summary: Crossover between Guilty Gear and Code Geass. Who will come out on top, the Midnight Carnival or the Psychotic Psychic? I don't own Guilty Gear or Code Geass.


"Excuse me miss…" a voice interrupted as the Midnight Carnival as she set out. The red clad witch turned to face a young male with snowy white hair slicked back down his head, the last couple strands bouncing off the tip of the collar of his white jacket while a few of his bangs hung over the purple visor in front of his face. His black gloved hand rested under his chin as he sat at the bar table. A pair of head phones rested over his ears, seemingly giving him an odd appearance. "…Would you be willing to play a game with me?" he asked. The scarlet clad devil let loose a hungry smirk, as it had been a while since she had sated her appetite. Walking over seductively she swiveled around a chair and sat on it, her upper torso resting on the top as if it were a heavy burden.

"Why not slugger…" she said with a demonic like grin betraying her lustful hunger. "I'm game."

"Really…" the man asked as he clapped his hands together, his eyes lighting up behind the visor. "That's great…splendid…" he laughed as he gave applause. "I'm sure you're familiar with a game called chess aren't you…" he asked. The Shadow Festival nearly face vaulted to the flow by the young man's statement, but quickly replaced it with a dark scowl.

"The hell do you think I am, your nurse…" she growled darkly as she looked toward the man.

"No…but you're not my type either…" the man replied with a devilish grin. I-no had it. Snarling she shifted her guitar to her front as she stood up, her hand holding the guitar in her hands. Placing a heeled boot onto the chair she had sat on she glared down at the young man. "Ohh…fiery aren't we?" the man teased.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping your heart out of your chest and cutting it to shreds to feed to the pigs, while you twitch in pain as my melodies tear threw you like an endless torrent." I-no snarled as she lifted up her right hand preparing to strum and blast the man to oblivion.

"…really now, then I guess I won't tell you anything about that Badguy you've been hunting." The man grinned. I-no immediately halted her eyes going wide.

"What did you say…" she gasped out in shock, lowering her guitar down and dropping out of attack stance.

"I know about your little game of cat and mouse you've been playing with each other…and I know that you're fixated on crushing him into little bits of dust." He grinned. "And I've got some juicy information that will set you out on top."

"Really now…" I-no responded as she lowered herself into a relaxed position on the chair. "And what pray tell would be that…" the young man grinned as he lifted up a chess set. I-no looked at him in disbelief.

"Play my game…" he grinned. I-no let loose a sigh.

_Whatever…it's not like that this brat could beat me. _She thought. Little did she realize that the young man let loose a devilish smirk across his face.

--

"So, you've got a name?" I-no spat as the young man finished setting up the wooden pieces and board.

"Mao…" the man replied. I-no let out a low laugh.

"What kind of a name is Mao?" she snickered.

"It's a lot better than I-no isn't it?" Mao replied, causing I-no's laughter to cease.

_How did he…_ she began to think, but Mao interrupted her thoughts.

"It's your move…" he called in a singsong voice. Haphazardly I-no grabbed the King's pawn and moved it two spaces forward. "Interesting..." Mao commented as he grabbed his Kings Knight and moved it in front of the Kings Bishop. I-no gave a bored look as she grabbed her Queen's Bishop's pawn and moved it two spaces forward. Moa slid his King's Knight's Pawn forward. "They can move one space right?" Mao asked.

"Yes they can." I-no replied. _Idiot. _She thought as Mao let loose another devil like grin. I-no then slide her queen out to the far left reaches of the board. Mao then moved his Queens Knight's pawn forward 1 space. I-no mirrored his move, and continued to follow it.

_Man this kid is dumb. _I-no thought as Mao shuffled around his other pieces, I-no continuously moving her pawn to defend her queen. After a couple of turns she found an opening. Letting loose a wild grin, she moved her queen diagonally in line with Mao's King.

"Check." She grinned deviously. Mao then let loose a smirk as his Queen's Knight came out of nowhere and took out I-no's queen. The woman was in shock.

"When did…" she began, but caught herself as she cursed Mao mentally with every word under the sun. Mao let out a cackle and began to clap.

"You just thought of about 50 different ways to call me an asshole. How amusing." Mao grinned as I-no stared at him with a dark glare.

_He's a fucking…_

"…telepath?" Mao asked as he gave a grin at I-no, taking away another pawn. "You could say that. I have an ability which allows me to have access to any of the subconscious thoughts of anyone within a 500 mile radius of myself." Mao commented.

_This whole game…_ I-no snarled inwardly as she shifted her knight. _…was a damned set up…_

"I'm…" I-no began as she started to rise, but was stopped by more mad cackling and clapping.

"Do you honestly think I'd let you leave?" Mao asked. "Take a look out the window." I-no turned her eyes and let out a disgusted growl. Outside, upon a black stallion was International Police Force Officer Ky Kiske, riding around outside with a number of 20 something Police Officers. "You see, I've had you in check the moment you entered this bar. You try to leave; I tell the nice police officer just what exactly you've done with his precious little angel." Mao grinned. "All you can do is move your king forward unto its demise." He sneered.

I-no let loose a growl as she watched Mao take her Kings Rook, waving it in front of her face. This process extended for a good half hour, the witch growing irritated with the loss of pieces, Mao's endless laughter, and that god forsaking clapping.

_How I wish I could…_

"Check Mate." Mao grinned as he moved his Black Queen into position. Clasping his hands, Mao began to cackle and clap "Looks like you lose I-no. Now for my orders. I want you too…" he began, but was so lost in his monologue that he failed to Notice I-no reach over and grab him by the collar slamming him down unto the table, holding him by the throat. Mao's visor fell off revealing his eyes, a red bird like symbol within them. "Hey…gack…I won." Mao choked as he looked up at I-no, his red eyes meeting her wild yellow.

"Ever here best two out of three?" I-no grinned, her face looking like that of a jackal as she held Mao in position.

"You…want to play…again...You know you're going to…" Mao began, but was cut off by I-no's laughter, which unlike Mao's mocking and childish cackle, held endless amounts of venom and indication of controlled insanity and immeasurable cruelty.

"Who said anything about playing Chess?" I-no grinned as she lifted Mao up, her hands fingering the black Queen. "Now, we're playing my game." She sneered as she drew Mao close, her hand clasping the queen as she slid it across the board, walking around the table as she did. Once she was in front of Mao, she moved the queen off the board and lowered it to his crotch area, spinning it so that the crown was pointed in Mao's direction. Pulling Mao close she drew her head to his ear, her warm breath sending chills down the back of his neck. "Won't that be fun?" she asked in a cold sultry voice. Mao didn't need to read minds in order to know it would not. "Checkmate." I-no snarled as she drove her hand foward.


End file.
